Best Friends Don't Leave Friends Behind
by AshLover121
Summary: What happens when Ash and his friends have their lives changed forever? Can one Rocket attack cause our heros' pokemon training careers to be over for good? As old friends come to help new enemies arise that threaten our heros' lives further.


Friday, November 21, 2008

Best Friends Don't Leave Friends Behind!

By Lexi Wright

We join our heroes as they make their back to Pallet Town, but they can't help, but think their being followed. "Maybe it's just Team Rocket up to no good again,'' Ash said. "I hope your wrong Ash," May replied. "Me too," said Max. "I know I'm not in the mood for one of Team Rocket's tricks," Brock said. "Pikachu," agreed Pikachu.

"How about we set up camp for the night guys," said Brock. "Ok," said Ash. "Sounds good," May and Max said. "Pikachu," Pikachu agreed. "I'll get dinner ready," Brock said. "Hey guys let's our Pokémon out to play for a little while," May suggested. "Ok," everyone said and let out all their Pokémon. Pikachu was playing with Skitty when she saw something moving in the bushes. "Pi," Pikachu said as she ran toward the bushes. "What's wrong Pikachu is there something in the bushes," Ash asked confused. He went over to take a look, but didn't see anything. "It's ok Pikachu there's nothing there," Ash said. "What's wrong Ash," May asked. "I don't know," Ash said. "Pikachu smells something in the bushes, but I don't see anything." "Aren't you hungry Pikachu," May asked, but Pikachu wasn't listening. She kept looking toward the bushes. "I don't know what's going on with Pikachu." "She must just smell another Pokémon that's hiding," May said. "Maybe you're right May," Ash said."I hope she's right," Max said. "Yeah what would we do if it were Team Rocket," Brock asked. "Battle them," Ash said. "I don't know if that would be a good idea Ash," May said. "Hopefully they don't have a plan to capture Pikachu," Ash said looking at Pikachu who was still sniffing in the bushes.

As everyone got ready for bed Pikachu finally stopped searching the bushes. "Did you find anything in the bushes Pikachu," Ash asked. "Pika," Pikachu said shaking her head. "It's ok," Ash said. "It was probably nothing, I hope," Ash said as he looked toward the bushes.

Little did they know that someone was there. Butch and Cassidy of Team Rocket were planning an attack on Ash.

That morning everyone woke up early except Ash. "Where's Ash," May asked Brock when she got up. "Still asleep," Brock said. "I see Pikachu's trying to get him up," May said. "Yeah she's been trying for almost an hour now," Brock said.

Finally he got up feeling a little confused and in a lot of pain. May asked if he was ok, but he didn't say anything to her. May knew something was wrong. She asked Brock and Max about it, but no one knew what was wrong with him. Pikachu was confused on why he wouldn't let her near him. He just kept looking around like he had no clue where he was or what he was doing there. When everyone ate breakfast Ash didn't eat anything at all. Brock asked him if anything was wrong, but he didn't answer.

After breakfast they made the rest of their way back to Pallet Town. Ash was really far behind. May kept looking back knowing something was wrong, but she didn't say anything to Brock or Max. She was afraid to worry them.

Finally they got to the area where the match would be held. Ash got ready while May, Max, and Brock took their seats in the stands. Oddly enough they were sitting right next to his mom. "Hello," she said warmly. How's the traveling going?" "It's good," they replied. None of them wanted to say anything about what had happened that morning. Ash was up first in the first round. He had no clue what he was doing, but Pikachu knew what she was suppose to do. She went for a thunderbolt attack, than a quick attack, but suddenly Ash collapsed! Pikachu ran over to him to try to get him to wake up, but it was no use. May, Max, Brock, and Deliah held their breath. The audience was worried, but not as worried as May, Max, Brock, Pikachu, and Deliah were. The announcer got the paramedics in there as soon as possible. Butch and Cassidy watched as what they considered a wonderful plan unfold. Ash was taken to the hospital, so the battle was canceled. Deliah went to get Pikachu than they all went to the hospital to see what was going on. The staff were already on hand when the paramedics got there with Ash. Brock, May, Max, and Deliah got there soon after.

They already had him in a room when they arrived. Deliah went to go see what was going on, and she took Pikachu with her while May, Max, and Brock stayed behind. Suddenly they heard something outside, and went to see what it was. Outside they saw that it was Team Rocket's balloon. Jessie, James, and Meowth got out as Pikachu came outside to see what was going on.

Then Meowth trapped Pikachu and they got away. May, Max, and Brock tried to chase after them, but the balloon was too fast. Luckily Pikachu managed to escape while they weren't looking. They still went to their boss, but they got fired from Team Rocket. They confiscated their balloon, so they had to walk back. "I hate the twerps," Jessie said. "Me too," James agreed. "Me three," Meowth said. "Wobbuffet," said Jessie's Pokémon Wobbuffet. "Get back in your ball," she said. "Oh great it's the twerps," Jessie said. "Hey wait a minute one, two, three, where's the fourth twerp," James asked. Mays' eyes filled with tears. She tried to hold them back, but couldn't. "Alright what's going on," Meowth said. "Why do you want to know," said Brock angrily. "Cool it Brock," Max told him. "Just tell us," Jessie said. "Well ok I guess we could tell you," Brock said. May went back inside while Brock told Jessie, James, and Meowth what happened to Ash. They were a little shocked, but not surprised of what Butch and Cassidy did to him. "I wonder why they did it," James said. "We have no idea why they did it," Brock replied. "Everyone's really worried about him," Max told them. "That's ruff," Meowth said. "No kidding," said Max.

"I'm going to check on May," Max said and went inside to find his sister. May was in a waiting room looking at a picture of Ash when Max came in. "May are you ok," he asked her. "Yeah I'm fine I guess," she said. "Just a little upset that's all. If it's ok Max I just want to be alone right now." "Ok," he said. "I'll go check on Ash and see if he's doing alright." "You think you could come back and tell me how he's doing," May asked. "Sure," Max told her. "And tell him I'm thinking about him." "I will," Max said. "First I'll have to find Brock, so he can come with me." "Ok," May said. Max found Brock in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey Brock you want to go with me when I go to see how Ash is doing." "Sure I'll go with you Max," Brock said. "Where's Pikachu," Max asked. "I think she's in Ash's room making sure he's alright."

They went to Ash's room to check on him. One of the nurses was in there checking to make sure everything was alright with him. He looked really weak. "Is he doing alright," Brock asked. "He's in pretty critical condition right now," the nurse told Brock and Max. May got up the nerve to go see him. When she got there Brock, Max, and Pikachu were still there. She hated to see him attached to all those wires and machines. She was a little scared, but she knew she had to see him. She wanted to tell him she had a crush on him, but she wasn't sure whether or not to tell him that she liked him or not, but she decided not to just yet. She knew Max would tell everyone. Then she would never hear the end of it. And what if Ash didn't like her the way she liked him. If he found out and made it through this he might not ever speak to her again for a really long time.

At this point May didn't know what to do. She went to talk to Deliah about it to see if she could help with this problem. She found her outside playing with Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokémon. "Hi," she said. "Hello," May replied. Pikachu ran over to see May. "Pikachu," she said as she ran over to her. "Hi Pikachu," she said stroking Pikachu's fur. After petting Pikachu she asked Deliah about her liking Ash. Deliah just looked a little surprised. Finally she said, "Well I think it's sweet that you like him, but I wouldn't tell him just yet at least until he's doing a little better. Just make sure not to tell anyone ok," she said. "Alright, "May said. "I won't tell anyone." May went with Deliah to go see how Ash was doing.

When they got there he wasn't there. "They must have taken him to get another cat scan," she said. "They should be back in a little while." May went to go play with Ash's Pokémon while Deliah went to see what was going on. "I'll be back," she told May. "Ok," May replied.

May took Pikachu with her when she went to see Ash. Deliah was in there when she got there, and so were Brock, Max, and one of the doctors. The doctor explained what was going on with him. "He has server nerve damage. So far it's destroyed the nerves system, memory, mobility, and speech. Most likely this will end up being permanent. He'll also end up in a coma," he told them. May had a hard time believing this. She ended up crying her self to sleep that night. Her Pokémon tried to comfort her, and it helped a little. But she was still pretty up-set about her would-be-boyfriend being in this condition.

The next day she thought more about it. She went to see him at least ten times or more that day. She really wanted him to wake-up. At least five months passed and he finally woke-up from a coma. Luckily everyone was there to see him wake-up. He was confused and not sure what was going on. May was happy to see him awake and looking around even if he had no clue what was going on. The nurse checked him over to make sure everything was alright. "He seems to be doing just fine. For now anyway," she told them. "That's great," they said. May thought about an idea to start a Pokémon therapy program with him. She asked everyone bout it including the doctors and nurses. Everyone thought it was a great idea. They would have to start off with Pikachu and gradually go up. They wanted to start small and soft. They thought Pikachu was a good start; she was Ash's first Pokémon after all. They would just go from there. Brock thought his marshtomp would be good too, and also Max's poochyena. "Hey, May I saw something in the paper about Pokémon water therapy," Brock told her. "That's cool," she said. "We could take him there when he's well enough to be out of the hospital for a little while," he said. "That's a good idea. We could do two different types of therapy one at the hospital and one with water Pokémon," she suggested. "I had Pikachu in there and you should have seen it Brock. Pikachu was in his lap and I had his hand petting her, then Pikachu was licking his hand. It was so cute," she said. "I passed by his room yesterday when you were in there with him," Brock said. "I must not have seen you then," she replied. Max walked into the room with Poochyena. "Hi Max," May said. "Where have you been all day?" "Outside playing with Poochyena," he told her. "Oh, having fun," she asked. "Yeah we're going to the game room," he said. May told him about her idea for Ash. He thought it was good. "I'm sure Poochyena would love to help, wouldn't you," he asked Poochyena. "Poochyena," she said happily. "How's Ash doing," he asked May. "He's alright. He was up and alert this morning," she told him. "That's good," he replied.

Suddenly they heard something that sounded like a skateboard outside, and sure enough it was Paul and his Gliscor coming to tick everyone off by making fun of what was going on with Ash. "Come on Gliscor," Paul said. They went up to Ash's room. Brock saw them coming and got really mad. "Oh, great what do we do now," he said. "Cool it Brock I'm trying to keep Ash calm. You don't want him to freak out do you," she asked. "No," he answered. "Then chill," May told him. Paul came up to the door and then Brock got really pist off. "So I guess you don't have any sense to leave; you've been here for over five months," he said in a really rude way, which got Brock even more up-set. The Pokémon were trying to help May keep Ash, and keep Brock and Paul from getting into a fight, but nothing was working to keep Ash calm, or keep Brock and Paul from getting into a fight. May needed help, but she couldn't leave or else Brock and Paul would kill each other. She sent Pikachu to get someone to help get Brock and Paul to stop fighting, but all of this excitement had Ash really freaked out.

All of the sudden all you could hear down the hall and in the room was the continues beeping of Ash's heart monitor. "Great now look what you did," Brock yelled at Paul. "What? You did it," Paul yelled back at him.

Pikachu came back with a nurse and two doctors. They revive Ash and got all the fighting to stop until they got outside then they just started yelling at each other again. May didn't know what to do now. Pikachu went outside to see if she could stop the fight. Paul wouldn't keep his big mouth shut. He kept making fun of what was going on with Ash. Brock just got even angrier at him.

Then Brock saw Team Rockets' helicopter coming. "Oh shit," was all he could say at that point. He went up to Ash's room to keep him safe, but when he got there some Team Rocket members were already there. They had May, Max, and all of the Pokémon tied up. "Brock run," May told him, but he didn't he stayed. He had to save everyone, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. He needed help. "We'll be leaving now, but first Houndour smokescreen." The smoke cleared and Team Rocket and Ash were gone. Brock untied everyone, then they all went to find Ash. They went outside, but Team Rocket's helicopter was nowhere to be seen. May was really worried. "Who knows what they'll do to him," Max said. "You better stop," Brock said. "Your worrying May." "Ok," Max said. "Come on Max let's go see if Officer Jenny can help us find Ash," Brock said. "Ok," Max said. They went to the police office. May wasn't able to stop crying, so the Pokémon tried to help, but there wasn't very much that they could do. They tried to sniff for Ash's scent but it was gone. Brock and Max got to the police office and told Officer Jenny what happened. She took them back to the hospital and tried to gather clues, but there weren't very many clues to gather, so it didn't help very much.

They went to Team Rocket's base. Brock and Max went inside to find Ash. They found him, but he was being guarded. "How do we get passed them," Max asked. "I don't know," Brock said. "We have to find some way to get past them." "I think I have an idea," Max said. "Poochyena come on out. Poochyena go get the guards attention ok." "Poochyena," she said. "Try to act hurt or something then lead them away from the door ok," Max told her. She did what he told her and it worked. They got inside and Poochyena followed behind them. They defeated the Pokémon, and got Ash out, but the leader of Team Rocket found them. "Uh-oh what do we do now," Max asked. "Run," Brock yelled.

They got out and took Ash back to the hospital. May was relieved when she saw he was ok. She stayed with him for the rest of the day. He woke-up feeling a little disoriented and not sure what was going on. He was really dehydrated so the nurse gave him IV fluids. Pikachu sat on his bed to keep him warm. He seemed to like it.

May did a little therapy with him when he was awake. He was a little scared but did really well. Later that day May took him around the hospital in his wheelchair. He seemed to enjoy it even know he was a little freaked out. Pikachu sat in his lap to help keep him calm. When they got back to his room everyone was in there, and they looked really worried and upset. Brock and May put him back in bed, then they told May what was going on. "The doctors and nurses are pretty much ready to give up on him," Brock told her. "WHAT! How can they do that," she protested. "We don't know," Brock said. May was crying. Deliah walked out of the room, and went to the nurse's station. "That can't be good," he said as he watched her walk out of the room. The next thing they knew they heard yelling in the hallway. Ash got really scared. May tried to keep him calm, but it didn't work. "Brock go get a nurse," she told him. When he came back they got him calmed down again.

Deliah went out for the rest of the day. She thought about what was going on with Ash. She was really pist off because the doctors and nurses weren't helping him at all. "It's like they don't they don't even care about what happens to him," she told herself. When she got back it was dark, and everyone was asleep. She checked to see if Ash was alright. He was asleep. She went to her room and went to bed.

The next morning everyone woke-up and went to check on Ash. One of the nurses was in his room feeding him his breakfast. They all went to get breakfast in the cafeteria. Brock fed all the Pokémon their breakfast. Later May went to do some therapy with him for a little while. He seemed to be getting use to it, yet he was still a little scared of the Pokémon. Pikachu was confident he would get over his fear of everyone, but she wasn't real sure. The blame could go on Team Rocket for kidnapping and freaking him out, so they couldn't blame him for being afraid of everyone. They all went to town for a few hours while the Pokémon stayed behind to keep an eye on Ash.

When they got back May went to check on Ash, but he wasn't in his room. "Hey, Brock," she said. "Do you know where Ash is?" "No, I haven't seen him since before we left," he said. "Ok, I'll go ask the Pokémon if they know were he is," she said. May went to find Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokémon who were waiting in front of the operating room. May thought that was a little strange. She asked them what they were doing there, but no one answered. Finally they opened the doors and wheeled Ash to intensive care. May went to tell Brock and Max what she saw. Then they all went to see if he was alright. "The anesthetic hasn't worn off yet," the doctor told them. "We're going to keep him in intensive care for a few weeks to monitor him." Brock was pist off because they didn't tell anyone about it first. They knew Deliah would hit the roof if she found out what they did, and sure enough she found out about what they did and she was really pist off.

She went to talk to the doctors and nurses about why they sent him to surgery without telling her first. It seemed like a dumb choice. Now she's just worried about if he's going to be alright and make it through or not. May was crying when she heard what they did. She couldn't believe they didn't tell any of them about the surgery before sending him. They all went to see if he was alright. He was awake, but in a lot of pain. As usual he didn't know what was going on. He was attached to the heart monitor. His chest was also bandaged up. He had no clue where he was or who everyone else was. Deliah went to go yell at the doctors and nurses about what they did, but this time they had backup. Someone called the police about a threat at the hospital.

All of the sudden they heard sirens outside. May went to keep Ash calm as the police burst into the room. "All right hands up," one of the officers said. "Nobody move," another officer ordered. The Pokémon were protecting Ash, Brock, and May, but the police thought they were vicious. "Can we get some catchpoles and cages in here quick," one of them asked. They caught everyone, but Pikachu and she wasn't going down without a fight.

Finally they got her into a cage. Ash watched in horror as everyone was taken away. Brock looked back at Ash, and thought he saw tears in Ash's eyes. They got outside and May saw that they had Max and Poochyena too. Everyone was loaded into a police van and taken to jail. They were put in separate jail cells. They got their one phone call so May called her mom. She told her to come and bail them out. She said she would, but it would take a little while for her to get there. They were worried that Team Rocket would kidnap Ash before they got out and sure enough they did. Butch and Cassidy got there and took Ash to their base. They weren't surprised to see that no one was there guarding him, but it just made it easier to kidnap him.

Mean while all of the Pokémon were trying to escape, but the cages were indestructible from the inside and from the outside, so getting out was impossible. They were really tired from constantly trying to escape. It got dark and Max got really scared. May and Brock were trying to keep him from getting scared but it's hard to do anything with your hands handcuffed behind your back. Everyone was hoping Ash was alright. May thought about it and started to cry again. "It's alright May," Max told her. "I know it's just if something happens to him," she said in a shaky voice. "It'll be alright," Brock reassured her. They heard footsteps coming. Two police officers came and opened the door to May's cell. They took her upstairs for questioning. Even when they threatened her she didn't tell them anything, and she had a price to pay for it. They took her back downstairs and literally threw her back in her cell. She hit against the wall really hard. "What did you do that for," Brock asked angrily. "I suggest you keep your big mouth shut or you'll be next," he told Brock. Brock shut his mouth. The police left and May woke-up, but couldn't get up. She tried to get up, but she couldn't move. "May are you alright," they asked her. "I'm not sure," she replied.

A month passed and Carroline finally got the money and bailed them out. Everyone was a little startled when they got outside. Carroline took everyone to the hospital to get checked over. May was the worst out of everyone since she had a broken leg from when they threw her into her cell. Carroline went to get all the Pokémon out. They were really happy to be out too. All of Ash's Pokémon were worried about him. Carroline took them to the Pokémon Center for treatment.

Two days later they were released from the Pokémon Center. Brock, May, and Max were happy to see them since they really needed them right now. Now everyone was just worried about if Ash was alright or not. They all started physical therapy the next day and all the Pokémon were helping with it. Carroline and Deliah teamed up with some of Pokémon and went to go find Ash. They found him and got him out alright, then they took him back to the hospital. Brock, May, and Max wanted to go see him, but they knew they couldn't. They asked the Pokémon to go see how he was doing, then come back and tell them.

Six weeks later Brock, May, and Max were slowly getting better. They all went to see how Ash was doing. They were really glad to see him, since they haven't seen him for a month. Brock thought about what happened to everyone and figured it all out that it was Team Rocket that called the police and got everyone arrested. No one was surprised that it was a set-up. They were really pist off though. "Why would they do that," May asked. "To kidnap our best friend," Brock told her. "No duh they wanted to kidnap our best friend," Max said. "But what do they want him for," May asked. "I'm not sure," Brock answered.

Everyone was in bed resting when they got two really unexpected visitors, Gary and Drew. "So the rumors are true," Gary said. "What rumors," Brock asked. "A ton of rumors going around about you guys," Drew told them. "Who started them," May asked. "No one knows," Drew said. "Are all of the rumors true," Gary asked. "No," Brock said. "I'll bet you guys are going to get mobbed soon," Drew told them. "Oh great just what we need," Max said.

Suddenly all of the Pokémon ran into the room and shut the door behind them. "What's wrong guys," May asked, but no one answered. They just stared at the door. All at once a huge mob of TV reporters, cameramen, and photographers rushed into the room. Some nurses in the hall heard all of the commotion and went to see what was going on. Secretary got the poperotzzi to leave. Then the nurses checked to see if everyone was alright. Everyone was fine, but really tired. The Pokémon took turns standing guard while May, Max, and Brock slept. Gary and Drew visited for a little while longer and told them about the rumors that were going around about them. "So far a whole lot of towns and cities know who you guys are and what happened to you," Gary said. "Oh great if we leave for any reason we're sure to get mobbed," Brock said. "Then we won't leave," May said. "We would have to go out at some point," Max said. May turned the TV on and put it on the news channel. Sure enough the top story was about what happened to everyone. May, Max, Brock, and the Pokémon stared at the TV. "Oh no this isn't good at all," Brock said. "How in the world did they get that," May asked. "Who knows where they got it," Max said. "All I know is we're in big trouble now," Brock said. "Thanks Brock that helps," May said. "Sorry May," Brock appolized to her. "It's alright I'm going back to bed," she told the. "Alright you rest for a little while," Brock told her. Brock turned down the volume on the TV and Brock and Max watched TV for a little while. After watching the news Brock and Max went to bed for the night. While everyone was asleep Team Rocket snuck in and caused more problems.

That morning the Pokémon were waking-up Brock, May, and Max, but something was wrong. The Pokémon could sense it. Pikachu and Mudkip went to go get a nurse. The nurse checked everyone over, but Brock, May, and Max all had a fever. The Pokémon stayed with them all day to help comfort them and keep them warm. They all took turns to stand guard and make sure nothing happened to anyone. They liked knowing their Pokémon loved them that much to keep them all safe.

At lunch no one ate anything, and the Pokémon were getting really worried about everyone. Pikachu went to check on Ash and see if he was alright. He was up and awake, but not real sure what was going on. He was a little scared of Pikachu when she jumped up on the bed. Pikachu just layed there next to him, but he wasn't real sure what to think.

Finally he figured out that Pikachu was a friend, but Pikachu knew it wouldn't last long since his memory was basically erased whenever he went to sleep. Ash and Pikachu both fell asleep. Pikachu woke-up a little while later, and gently licked his hand, then went to see how everyone else was doing. Everyone was asleep when she got there, so she jumped up on May's bed and went to sleep for the night.

7:25 PM Friday November 21, 2008


End file.
